


The Consequences of a Choice

by Emilx311



Series: Aragorn's Choice [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A choice Unknown. The war is over, and Aragorn is to marry the one he loves, but where does that leave Legolas? AragornxArwen, past AragornxLegolas. Can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of a Choice

Legolas’s POV

I stared at myself in the mirror; trying to find the will to make myself presentable for the ceremonies today. Try as I might I could see no point in it. There was only one person I wanted to impress today, and he would only have eyes for one, one who was not me. There was once a time when I might have hoped to have been, a time when we were young and carefree, but no longer. Now with my hair dulled my eyes sunken and sickly pale skin I could not even hope to hold a candle to her beauty. Her with her deep brown slightly curly long shinning locks, her expressive eyes, her ever so slightly tanned skin, and her delightful womanly curves. She is the epitome of beauty, and I well I am no more attractive than a man now.

She did not notice my state, too happy with the excitement of seeing her beloved. Even after all these years those words still burn. Her father though did notice, and demanded to know what was wrong with me. It pained me to lie to him, but I did what I had to. I wish for no one to know what is truly wrong with me, I have been hiding it for too long. I told him that I had heard the cry of the gulls, the call of the sea. He believed me, partly I think because he did not wish to consider what else my symptoms could mean. I am fading, have been for decades but the end is finally near. I cannot hold on for much longer, nor do I wish to. If I am correct I will be gone before the week is out. I pray only that I can get away before it comes to pass. You must never find out the truth, the guilt of it would kill you. That is why I must pretend that all is well.

I have been given the task of revealing her to you today. Be assured that I do see the irony in this; I am to give the one man I will ever love to the one woman he could ever love. I am sure that this is what will end it, and I am glad. I will leave you living happily in peace with the one you love. This is all ever wanted for you, and though I wish in the deepest part of my heart that I could be the one to live and rule beside you, I have accepted my fate. The time of the elves has past, and with it my time on this earth. I only hope that my disappearance will not pain you. In fact if I have my way you will never know the truth of my fate, and will assume that have sailed to the undying lands with all of my kin.

I hear trumpets, it is time. I rise with all the grace of my kin; the one thing that my condition has not stole from me. I am ready to accept my fate, ready for this battle of decades to finally come to an end. She emerges from her chamber radiant as always and so happy. I wish I could resent her for this, for what she has stolen from me, but I cannot. I have learned the hard way that we cannot choose who we love. You two will be happy, I would not, could not deny you that.

“You look wonderful my lady” I tell her honestly. The smile she gives in response coaches one even from me. No, I could never deny her this; would never wish my fate on her. Not that it matters, she will die from this anyway. She has chosen a mortal life; tied her fate to yours and when you die she will follow in the same manor I do now. Perhaps someday you will see the irony in this as I do; that those who love you the most must give everything to you, including their lives.

I shove such thoughts aside. I have little time left to live and I have no wish to spend it contemplating our shared doom, or any doom at all to be honest. The war is over, and this is a time of celebration. The start of a new era, the beginning of the fourth age; no matter how you put it, it was a time of rebirth, not a time of remorse.

I offer Arwen my arm, and for a moment I wish we could have fallen in love with each other. It would have been an acceptable match; a prince of Mirkwood and a daughter or lord Elrond. It would have formed an unbreakable bond between our nations, a perfect alliance, and it would also have saved both our lives. But it is also one that would never be. I had learned long ago that one must make peace with ones fate. There is no point in dwelling on could have been or wishing for something that could never be. I am at peace with my fate, or I soon will be. There is nothing for me to fear in the halls of Mandos, and perhaps after a few centuries I will be reborn with a new heart and a new chance at love.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world” I murmur to her sincerely as we approach the courtyard. I can see her surprise, not at my words, but at their timing. I smile reassuringly at her, and she beams at me. Looking in her eyes I can see the bright future you two will have together; a long reign over a prosperous kingdom, and many doting children. I can see them already, smart, beautiful, and strong. The children that I could never have given you; they at least will be wholly hers.

Standing with the others of my race I stand just outside of your line of sight and I wait, and I watch. I watch as you bow before Gandalf, and as he places the crown on your head. You rise, now king of all you see before you. Your subjects start to cheer and a wave pain hits me so hard I nearly stumble. I tense my muscles; I refuse for this to happen now. I’m so close; I just need to get through the ceremony. Forcing myself to I listen to your voice, tuning everything else out for the moment.

“This day does not belong to one, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that it may share in the days of peace”. The people-your people begin the cheer anew as you walk forward among them, towards me. You reach us, and I step forward. I knew before you arrived here, before you were so close that I could smell you what I intended to say, but now all the words have disappeared. I am only aware of you and the pain in my chest. You thankfully don’t seem to notice any of this.

“Hannon le” you say clasping me on the shoulder. Sobs rise in my thought, and I clench my mouth shut even as I force a smile. Not trusting myself to open my mouth a nod towards a point behind me. You stare at me in confusion but eventually you follow my gaze to her. You gaze at each other for a moment that seems like forever. Then breaking from your stupor you sweep her up into your arms and kiss her with all your might. I take that as my cue t slowly back away and hide myself in the crowd.

Tears are trying to force themselves out of my eyes, but I blink them back. This action causes more harm than good as black spots begin to cover my vision. Gathering the last of my strength I bow to the hobbits and then flee to my chambers. I barely make it through the door before I collapse onto the floor. I can feel the last of my strength slowly slipping away. It appears I was right, seeing you with her was the all I could bare.

Just as my eyes begin to close for what I was certain would be the final time I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I try to focus on it, but the pain has dulled all my senses. I wish only to sleep, but once again I am interrupted before my eyes can close. The door to my room slams open and my hearts leaps for one wonderful, painful moment I think it might be you, but it is not. Instead lord Elrond enters my room, eyes desperately searching for something, for me. His eyes find me and he gasps, dropping to his knees at my side.

“Legolas” he whispers sadly brushing a few stray hairs from my face. I try to smile, but I just don’t have the strength. I wish with all my heart what it was you here begging me to stay, but you have most likely not even noticed that I left the festivities. You have eyes only for her, and I have accepted that. My musings are broken my Elrond’s voice. “Legolas you have to hold on” he urges, worry and fear coloring his tone.

Hold on? I’ve been holding on for years, but I suppose a few more moments wouldn’t be too bad. The pain though is too great, and I am so tiered. Rest has been rare in these final weeks.

“Legolas! NO!” I can hear his cry, but it seems to be coming from far away. I feel my eyes close, and then a peace the like of which I haven’t felt in decades washes over me, and I know no more.

Elrond’s POV

I stare in disbelief at the body in front of me. It seems so cruel that he had survived the war only to perish before being able to see the world created in its aftermath. And more importantly he should not have died in such a manor. Tears pool in my eyes, fate is indeed cruel to deal such a strong warrior such an end. I know many who though it may seem cruel would have wished him to have fallen in battle rather than like this to the elvish sickness.

Guilt begins to consume me. I knew he was ill, all the signs were there, had been there for decades how had I not seen? I stop shocked at those thoughts. Decades? Yet I knew it to be true. Legolas must have been fading for decades and no one noticed. Perhaps it as for the best that he was now free from all his pain.

Gently I lift him. I stare at his paleface, he seems so young and he was really for an elf. Not even five centuries old and already fallen prey to the curse of our race. Gently I lay him down on the bed. A single tear escapes my eye as I take one last glance at his form. He has brought both glory and sadness to the Greenwood in recent weeks. I fear how they will react to the news of his death. But that was a concern for a later time, at the moment the king and his closets companions of his passing.

The feast was in full swing by the time I arrived. Upon seeing me Aragorn came bounding up and greeted me jovially, until he noticed my sombre mood.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded.

“Gather the fellowship, I have sad tidings that you should hear” I reply. Aragorn wasted no time and I quickly found myself in a small side chamber facing the remaining seven members of the fellowship.

“An elf can only give his heart once.” I start, “Should something happen to the he loves, or should they love another the elf will fade.” I could see Aragorn’s eyes widen as he realised who the missing member of the fellowship was.

“No” he whispered shocked and disbelieving. I reached out to comfort him, but he jerked away. “No, it can’t be true!!” I gaze at him sadly while the rest of the fellowship looks at us in confusion.

“He hid it well, but I believe that he has been fighting it without us noticing for many years. Now that Gondor has a king and the world is at peace, his has been fulfilled and the pain became too much to bare. He is dead Aragorn.” I reiterate.

“Who?” He demands in a deadly voice, “Who dared to crush his heart and steal his life?!” There was a deadly look in his eyes, and a part of mw wished that I could provide the answers he sought.

“I do not know. I do not even know for certain how long the process has been going on for.” I reply sadly. Aragorn’s shoulders are shaking from rage and grief. The rest of the fellowship save Gandalf appears to be in shock.

“Young Legolas has suffered much for many years, be assured he now he the peace he deserves. He did not wish you to know, nor did he want you to feel guilty. He would not want vengeance; all he would want would be for you to be happy.” Gandalf said solemnly with an al knowing look in his eyes. I understand now the cause of all this sadness, and as I gaze at the man who out of love has unknowingly stolen the lives of two immortals I feel immense sadness. I wish that this could have turned out differently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hannon le- thank you


End file.
